Chemically evil
by inactiveGE
Summary: VexenZexion slash implied. Alot. Mpreg! Vexen is a genius scientist...so he can do anything, right?


Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, Kingdom hearts belongs to square enix.

A/N: ...I read an mpreg thing, got inspired by this couple a few minutes later. Other than thatI have no explanation for its birth so please laugh.

* * *

"Does that hurt?"

It had only been a few months since Zexion had gotten together with Vexen. The scientist, and the schemer, an odd, and scary match. Sure, they couldn't feel emotions. But that didn't change the fact that Zexion couldn't stop thinking about the Blonde scientist, and what he did to his body when they were alone.

"No."

Zexion knew better than to trust anyone though. And so did Vexen. Thus, their relationship was almost always one of cat and mouse. It consisted of numerous little games that kept them entertained. And this was why Zexion really didn't see himself and the blonde dislodging from each other for a very long time.

"What about that?"

Xemnas had ordered that all organization members should report to Vexen for their very first 'checkup' before being put on the battlefields. Just because they didn't exist didn't mean they weren't subject to colds.

"No. Are we done here?"

Vexen smiled at his 'patient', and withdrew the last of the prescribed needles. Removing his gloves, he went to wash his hands before handing his partner a glass of pinkish liquid. "Just drink this and you can go rest."

Zexion didn't think twice, and drank it down. "I can't rest." He said as Vexen gave him a sweet kiss before leaving. Zexion frowned at this, wondering what kind of mischief he was making. "I have to aid Marluxia in repressing some rebellious nobodies."

"It wouldn't do for you to get tired in battle though. Some of the potions may have an effect on you…" Vexen was a scientist, and he had the ability to deliver this information with the utmost formality, as he was hardly ever anything but professional.

Zexion smirked as he opened a portal, never believing in self-doubt. "Well, if anything happens I'll just come back to you."

A sinister smile came on the scientist as he mulled over the last comment.

Idiot nobodies who couldn't obey orders. They said they wanted… what? They wanted hearts perhaps? They were so mindless, they were mere servants, yet they just didn't seem to understand that.

So Marluxia tossed around his blade and flowers and Zexion basically brainwashed their massive non existent mind to believe theirs was the only way. Marluxia cut down any stragglers.

When it came down to it though, after they were all finished up, they scouted the area for the last remaining rebels.

It was as they were searching in the forest of Twilight Town that Zexion began to feel… odd. He let Marluxia go on ahead and said he'd search this area.

At first, he thought there were two trees, but it turned out there was only one, and he had to pause to keep the world from spinning for a moment.

He closed his eyes and pinched the brig of his nose. There were no odd scents in the air; his illusions were not made to be cast on himself…

When he opened his eyes he saw a white nobody was lunging at him and it had already pushed him to the ground. So woozy, he had lost his balance, and now he had no way to call on an illusion to help him, as his mind was incapable of functioning properly.

Marluxia's blade descended upon it and it disappeared. All Zexion could see was pink… and that glare.

"VI, what happened?" He demanded harshly.

"I think it's the checkup Xemnas made us take. The chemicals must be doing something to me."

"Well, if you're going to be worthless go do it alone."

Without another word, Zexion created a portal beneath him, and next thing he felt was his back falling against the comfort of his bed.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing.

"I thought you said you'd come to me if you felt ill." Mock-concerned voice said and Zexion nearly jumped from shock, but did not allow himself to show it on his features as he strained his neck to see Vexen in the corner walking towards him with a tray of something he could not see.

"Vexen… what is this?" He asked, and was alarmed to hear the raspy sound of his voice.

Vexen kissed him once more… in that sweet way. "You're having an allergic reaction to the medicine I gave you. I figured you would, as your previous self had been anemic, but I… had to test it out. I'm sorry."

He was too tired to speculate as to whether the sincerity in his voice was genuine. "Here, just drink this, Zexion." The man brought a cool glass up to his lips, and Zexion realized faintly it was the source of the putrid smell in the room.

He struggled weakly, but Vexen brought his hand up to support his head, and forced it to remain in place as he tipped the glass's contents down his throat with his other hand.

When the glass was drained, he rested the head gently on the pillow, and laid the glass aside. "I'll watch you sleep for now. I'll leave a book when I'm gone, you'll need bed rest for a few days, and I'll inform Xemnas of your illness." And then his world faded to black.

The next day he honestly didn't think he needed bed rest, he felt fine, and was annoyed that nobodies stood guard at his door and he had been forbidden to leave his room. So he sat with the book in his hands wondering what Vexen's plans really were, until about noon, when he began to feel faint again.

And right on time, Vexen walked in, lab coat and gloves, setting the tray down presenting the mixture. "Maybe we could go a day without it. After all, I slept, I woke up, felt fine, and now I feel bad. I even feel… like having someone else near me right now." He said, suddenly giving Vexen that look he gave him when he was ready to be shagged.

Vexen merely chuckled though. "You're my patient. And patients must do as they're told, and you've been told to take this medicine." And once again he was forced to drink, as he could not hold imself up.

This went on for a week before Zexion seriously began to think something was wrong. "How long is this supposed to continue?" He asked Vexen, knowing fully well there was a game being played here.

Vexen grinned happily, his grin scared Zexion more than any potion of his. "This will last until you're better, of course! Don't worry, I'll see to it you're well taken care of, Zexion." And then another one of those… sweet and long kisses.

Zexion was shivering in his bed. He couldn't touch the floor, he was afraid, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to barricade himself in his room and never come out, he was afraid of Vexen.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you." Vexen assured him one morning. Zexion knew this was not a lie… but still…

"_What_ is going **on**?" It was a scram that had been heard al throughout castle Oblivion, that even Roxas and Axel were temporarily disturbed from their own sex time that night.

Vexen smiled happily as he made sure all the doors and windows were locked, and kept an eye on the time to see how long it would be until he fainted.

Because, you see, Zexion had woken up at eight that morning, a month later, with little round stomach… and had gone to the bathroom to vomit.

"You've gained a little wait, Zexion, you've been in bed so long…"

"Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?" he sneered.

"Zexion, come on, don't tell me you think men can become pregnant." The man said it in such a convincingly condescending voice, Zexion felt himself falling into the trap of no way out. His own self doubts ate at him too. Pregnant?

"If you vomited, that only means we have to change medications now. So rest in bed and I'll bring the items needed."

He unsurely nodded, as he thought. Where could he find a scientist, or _someone_, who knew enough to help him?

Merlin.

He opened up a portal quickly before anyone could catch it, and fell into the study.

"W..who are you!" He had startled the old man in his tea time. Zexion smirked.

"No one. I need help. You know spells, I… it hink someone may have made me pregnant…" He felt stupid just saying it.

Merlin shifted, adjust ed his glasses and squinted to get a better view. "I… I dare say you're a lad."

"Yes."

"And you still think…"

"Yes. Could you just…"

"Zexion." His eyes went wide, his mouth slightly agape, as he heard the voice behind him. "Such a bad patient, Zexion, running off like that…" A hair thin needle at the base of his neck, he wouldn't even feel it, wouldn't eve have known it was there… if it hadn't smelled of something pure evil.

He fainted, and Vexen caught him. He gave apologies to the old man before leaving. Merlin eleived he hadn't seen such as strange thing… as a man being pregnant!? Was that what he saw?

* * *

Three months later, and Zexion was the laughing stock of the castle, as he carried about two twins, trying to nurse them both back and forth between Vexen's with all the formula milks and the nursery in their now shared rooms.

He now realized Vexen ahd been giving him drugs to make him light headed, untroubled, had worke don him whil he slept with numerous injections and pills…

One thing Zexion knew now. The seet kisses, the games… he was never a match for them. While taking careof his new stupid children upstairs, he'd smell the familiar scents of whatever Vexen had been giving them, smelled them in his food now, in his drinks, in his clothes…

They were the smell of pure evil.

* * *

Don't sue, and don't flame. Just... laugh, if you take it seriously you're an odd duckling. 


End file.
